Prior art motors having thrust systems are often assembled using epoxy. While such motors are satisfactory, there are several disadvantages to such motors. First, epoxy application does not lend itself to “lean” manufacturing techniques. The epoxy requires several hours to cure, effectively adding those several hours to the assembly process and increasing the number of motors “in process” at any given time. The epoxy tends to have sharp edges after curing, making it more difficult to handle. Accordingly, a reliable, efficient motor construction that can eliminate the need for epoxy in the manufacturing process is needed.